(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plier structure, and in particular, a universal plier structure with an opening-adjusting knob provided with a suspension seat.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional universal plier having two handles, one of the handle having a bottom connected to an adjustable knob which is used to adjust the opening of gripping for an object. The conventional plier has limited application.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional plier of Taiwanese Utility Model patent No. 185878. The patent discloses plier with a knob head which has the shape of a hat. Due to the interlinking of the hat shape adjustable knob, when a heavy object is suspended on it, the biased movement of the suspended object causes the adjustable knob to move, and this will tighten the opening of the plier. This may cause the suspended object to fall.